Timett
Timett is the leader of the Burned Men and a renowned fearless warrior. Biography Background Timett, son of Timett, is the leader of the Burned Men, one of the hill tribes living in the foothills of the Mountains of the Moon on the western edge of the Vale of Arryn. He is a large and fierce young man with only one eye. Despite his youth, his savagery and success in battle have seen him rise high amongst the hill tribes. Season 1 Tyrion Lannister is captured by Shagga and the Stone Crows while traversing the Vale of Arryn. Tyrion offers an alliance to the Hill Tribes; fight the enemies of House Lannister in exchange for weapons, gold and autonomy from The Eyrie. Timett agrees to the alliance and escorts Tyrion to the Lannister encampment in the Riverlands. They are joined by other clans including Chella and the Black Ears, the Moon Brothers and the Painted Dogs. Timett is presented to Lord Tywin Lannister by Tyrion. Tywin accepts the alliance and Shagga's insistence that they fight alongside Tyrion on the battlefield."The Pointy End" The Burned Men take part in the Lannister victory in the Battle of the Green Fork. They then engage in post-battle looting."Baelor" Season 2 Timett and his men escort Tyrion to King's Landing where he becomes Acting Hand of the King on behalf of Tywin."The North Remembers" After Tyrion discovers that Grand Maester Pycelle is spying on him for Queen Cersei, Timett and Bronn accompany him to confront Pycelle. Tyrion orders Timett to cut off Pycelle's manhood and feed it to the goats. Timett points out that there are no goats nearby and Tyrion is exasperated. Tyrion settles for shortening his beard and confining him to the Black Cells."What Is Dead May Never Die" Appearances * - Uncredited appearances Quotes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Burned Men are noted as the most unpredictable and savage of the mountain clans, and Timett is the most feared of them. Normally Burned Men are expected to burn off a finger or nipple as a show of might during their rite of manhood, but Timett burned out an eye as a sign of bravery and might, which earned him great respect within his tribe and the title of Red Hand. Timett and more of the Burned Men are among the clansmen who follow Tyrion to the Lannister camp, and subsequently participate the battle of the Green Fork. In "A Clash of Kings", when Tyrion is sent to King's Landing to act as the Hand of the King, Timett is among the clansmen who escort and serve him as bodyguards and enforcers. Varys and Bronn report Tyrion that Timett killed a wineseller's son at a gambling den; the fool thought that a one-eyed man would be easier to cheat, but Timett caught him, pinned his wrist to the table with a dagger and ripped out his throat barehanded. Hearing that, Tyrion nonchalantly comments that the honest men of the city owe Timett a debt of gratitude. In "A Storm of Swords", Bronn informs Tyrion that Timett led the Burned Men back to the Vale, with all the plunder they took from Stannis's camp after the fighting. Timett does not appear in the next novels. He is only listed among the chief clans in the appendixes of "A Feast for Crows" and "A Dance with Dragons". In "A Dance with Dragons", when Tyrion, Jorah and their dwarf companion Penny arrive at the Second Sons' camp, Tyrion assures Ben Plumm that he can be very generous to his friends; he jokingly mentions Timett (alongside Shagga and Bronn) as a referee. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Timett es:Timett fr:Timett it:Timett ru:Тиметт zh:提魅 Category:Hill tribes Category:Valemen Category:Living individuals